


Team Fortress: Team 279

by Foseker



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adventures, BLU (Team Fortress 2), Best Friends, Crush, F/M, Female Pyro x Male Spy, Fluff, Friendship, Help, Scout is annoying, Secret love, Team adventures, Team as Family, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foseker/pseuds/Foseker
Summary: Set of stories of Team Blue number 279 and their adventures.





	Team Fortress: Team 279

**Author's Note:**

> This story appears also on Fanfiction in my account.  
It is my first story and I hope you will like it.  
Comments are very helpful.  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 279 is created and members meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Foseker. Formerly Forrygaming!  
So I did re-do whole Team Fortress 2 Stories. Now Team Fortress: Team 279!
> 
> So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and what will come next!

**TEAM FORTRESS: TEAM 279**

**CHAPTER I**

**TEAM BLU 379**

**07:27**

**ROAD TO DUSTBOWL**

Sun was rising on the horizon. Light was shining on the canyon. It was a really beautiful morning.

On the road, car was moving to its destination. In it, there were sitting three people. Two of them older and one younger.

Two of them were dressed in blue suits and they had masks on. The difference were that younger one had on his head fedora that was covering his eyes, glasses and a blue suit with black shirt and lighter blue tie, and he was holding a lollipop in his mouth, while older one had fedora that was smaller than younger mans, coat with eight buttons, upturned collar and belt and on his chest there was a blue bud.

The different looking person had white beard and was smoking from a pipe, on his head he was wearing red military peaked hat, and on his red coat he had gold-trimmed lapels and cuffs.

Younger member was checking eight photos that older masked man gave him.

\- “So I will be working with them?” – The younger man asked. He had polish accent.

\- “Yes” – Older answered, while blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

\- “All eight of you are starting your duty as Team Fortress mercenaries. One of the members, The ninth class you could say, will be teaching you everything on the battlefields. He was previously in different team but because we needed someone to teach you stuff because well… we have a lot of work in the headquarters. You will be fine with him.” – Military man said.

\- “I’m sure of it, General. I’m scared of something different.” – Younger man said with worry in his voice.

The General looked at the masked man sitting beside him and gently hits him, urging him to speak

The Masked man looked angrily, but quickly turned to look at the young man sitting behind them.

\- “Listen kiddo. I know that we spies are… how to say it? Not so popular with other classes. So don’t mind them if they will start picking on you or something.” – Older man said.

\- “Yeah I’m scared of that but also I’m scared of-“ - Younger spy was cut off by general suddenly.

\- “Here we are!” – General started. – “Dustbowl. A place with rocks, sand and huge rocket!” – General smiled.

\- “Why the rocket again?” – Younger spy asked.

\- “Well you see. At the beginning this rocket was supposed to fly. But someone stole all inner parts or something and the rocket is stuck here now. So for now it is nothing more than a decoration.” – Older spy answered.

Younger spy looked around the entrance.

In the mountain there was wooden entrance with writing “BLU” at the top of them.

\- “Come on Casper. They are waiting.” – General said and went inside.

Young spook took his luggage, and with two older men beside him, went inside.

When he was inside, he looked around the room. It was big. The floor was made of wood, the same went for the walls.

On the left side of the room there was kitchen and it looked like two people were there already. One person was a really tall and well build man in glasses, the other one was black skinned man with light beard. In the living room that was in front where five people. Three of them were sitting near the table and other two were on the sofa watching TV.

From the hall on the right came two more people. One of them had gas mask on, and other one was a woman in glasses and red hair done in ponytail.

\- “I see everyone are here now. Good.” – She said and smiled to the General. After that she looked at her notepad. – “Now everybody, come here.”

Everyone came closer to hear what the woman wanted to say.

\- “General. You can start. It will take some time before I find it.” – She said to general quietly, a blush appearing on her face. She started to check her notepad faster and hid her face behind it so nobody would see her shameful face.

\- “As you probably all know, all of you finished Team Fortress course. Now, real training starts. All of you are grown up so we expect that all of you will be responsible here. All of you know me as General. And let’s leave it that way. That woman here will be your handler. Her name is Melissa. She will give you all the weapons that you will get from your administrator. So be good for her or you will be kicked from the team and from the whole project.” – General said.

Casper was now trying to remind himself about everything in Team Fortress project.

This project was created in 1974, when original… well not Original original, but more the newer original team, stopped fighting and together created this project.

This Team Fortress project – a project that creates mercenaries and lets them train. They can do missions if the team is hired to do something. On training ground teams have different missions. There are two team colors. Blue and Red. Of course there is no one team blue and one red. There are many red and blue teams. Every team have their own administrator who is informing them about stuff that is going on battlefield or gives them informations about future missions, and handler who is giving them stuff for good behavior or for side-mission they choose.

Joining this project is not easy. Most of the time, member of the project finds people that could join it. After joining, members need to finish three years training. They need to study, learn how to use weapons of their class and other stuff.

After passing the course, member is sent to one of the teams where he takes part in the missions. Missions are mostly trainings that include capturing other team’s intelligence, or protecting the point.

Sometimes the whole team can even go on real missions that they will get paid for. Those missions are truly unknown for new teams.

\- “Thank you General.” – Melissa smiled, waking Casper from his thought train. - “So I will tell you what you will be doing today. At 9 AM you will be trying to take the control points, while red team will be protecting them. Remember. 9 AM. As for doing food and cleaning. Engineer will be cooking today, while Soldier will be cleaning. Every day the person that is cooking and cleaning will change. Tomorrow, chief will be Medic, while Pyro will be cleaning. Everyone got all the info? Good. Weapons will be waiting for you in your rooms. Unpack everything you have, meet your teammates, and everything will be good.” – She finished.

\- “As for the leader, - Older spy said, scaring everyone around and reminding them he is here. – “will be none other than our young spy.” – He pointed with his cigarette at Casper.

Everyone from blue team were now observing Casper, who felt like he got smaller and they got bigger.

\- “He will choose his co-leader. That person who will do the same stuff as Spy, when he is unavailable.” – General said. – “You have a few days to chose your second-in-command son. Choose wisely.” – He put his hands on blue spook’s shoulders to cheer him up a little. After he took his hands from him, he went to the doors. – “We will be going now. Aren’t we, Spy?” – He looked at older spy who was standing already at the doors.

\- “Let’s go, General.” – He turned to the new team. – “As for you. You are team BLU number 279. Try not to kill each other.” – He smiled and went outside.

General only shook his head to show that they should not worry about it and went outside too.

\- “So, I will do breakfast for everyone, and while we eat, we will talk ok?” – Engie smiled and went to the kitchen.

\- “Have a good day boys.” – Melissa said, while fixing her glasses. – “See you another day.” – And as she said it, she went outside.

Casper took his luggage, and surprisingly, Pyro pointed for the Spy to come with him.

\- “Pyro will show you where your room is, Spook.” – Heavy explained.

Spy smiled and went after pyro.

They were walking by some doors and finally turned left but surprisingly turned left again. And again, a long corridor where they were passed by many doors.

At the end there were two doors, on the left and one on the right. Pyro opened doors on the right, and both of them went inside.

\- “Hugh ih huh hroom” – The flame loving man said and went back to the corridor.

Spy only nodded and put his luggage on the bed near the wall.

Room wasn’t big. It was cozy actually.

The bed had blue pillow and quilt. On the bedside cabinet was standing small lamp.

By the right wall were standing desk and bookcase which was empty.

In front of the desk was chair. On the desk was also a lamp, but this lamp was more of a hanging one. There was also lying a book on the desk called “Team Fortress Rules”

Casper knew those rules, so he didn’t bother reading them.  
  
No females in the course, don’t kill or hurt your team inside or outside of a match, etc.

Casper quickly took his luggage from the bed when he remembered about his weapons being on the bed.  
He looked at the guns, a revolver with six bullets, a butterfly knife, a disguise kit that was hidden in the cigarette case, a watch that can make him invisible and sapper for sapping engineer’s stuff.

Casper looked again at cigarette case. He did not like smoking. He did not like cigarettes. So he did only good thing he could think of, he threw away the cigarettes from the case.

Still having lollipop in his mouth he was thinking what to put in the case. The lollipop unfortunately ended so the young spy threw the stick away, and then it hit him.

He will use lollipops.

With smile on his face he put watch on his right hand and put cigarette case, now lollipop case in his suit’s pocket and went back to living room.

When he made it there he looked around. Engineer was putting food on the plates. Scout was lying on the sofa and watching TV. Heavy and Sniper were playing chess. And Pyro was observing them. Heavy was winning. The only ones missing were Soldier, Demo and Medic.

Suddenly the soldier just passed by spy’s left side.

\- “Hey Engie. Food is ready?” – He asked.

\- “Yes it is. You can call everyone.” – Engineer smiled and grabbed few plates with hamburgers. – “Sorry for asking Spook, but could you help me? Sorry for breaking your pride.” – He smiled.

Spy just smiled back and he too grabbed a few plates of burgers to help Engie, which surprised older team member slightly.

\- “It won’t hurt my pride.”

Soldier was nowhere to be seen again. It meant that he went for both missing members.

Casper sat on the right of Heavy, while Pyro was on the Heavies left. When Medic came he sat on the other side of the table, and on the left of the Sniper.

And of course when Soldier and Demo appeared and sat down, Engineer stood up from his chair.

\- “So, it is time to welcome everybody right? So let’s start introduction.”– Engineer started. – “My name is Derek Johnson, but you can call me John, and I’m Engineer here. But that you know. I’m from USA. And I am 44 years old. So enough about me. Who’s next? Maybe you Spy?” – Engie Chuckled.

\- “Why not?” – Casper chuckled back. He was a spy and technically he shouldn’t say anything about himself. But they are his teammates, so they don’t count. – “My name is Casper Jeleń, Jeleń means Deer if you don’t know. I’m from Poland. Country in the middle of Europe. And I’m Spy here. I’m not like anything you heard about spies. So if you need help from someone, anyone. Then you can count on me too.” – He said and sat down back. –“ Also, I’m 25 years old. Simply because I’m young doesn’t mean that I don’t know what I’m doing.” – He finished.

\- “My turn then.” – Heavy stood up. – “I’m Pyotr Yurin. I’m from Russia and I’m 34 years old. My class is Heavy weapons guy, Heavy for short. If you need someone strong to help, you know where I am.” – He smiled and sat back.

\- “No we don’t know”. – Scout said mockingly.

\- “And we have another one to talk.” – John smiled. – “Go on scout.”

\- “What?” – Scout asked. – “Nu uh. Nada. I’m not talking.” – He started.

\- “Come on boy. You have to do this.” – Soldier started cheering.

\- “Very well… I’m Scout ya’ all. Name’s James Carta, rememba the name! I’m from the greatest place on earth! Boston! And bedda rememba that I’m the best there was. I’m 21 but I can put down ya’ all down easily.” – Scout finished.

Everyone looked at Scout and then back again at each other, trying to find something to say.

\- “Well… that was interesting.” – Engineer tried to kill the silence. – “Hey Demo. What about you?” – Engie looked at Demoman who was looking now at everyone.

\- “Ay. Grand Roberson. Scotland. 37 years old. My class is Demoman. I blow up staff. And if needed fix ‘em.” – He chuckled lightly. – “Ay Soldier boy. Maybe you next?”

Soldier looked at demo from behind his glasses. He brushed his hair and started.

\- “Hunter Walker, Sir. From the USA. Born in 1987. I’m Soldier. You can also call me Sollie if you want. Or just Hunter.”

\- “1987? So you are 32.” – Spy asked.

\- “Affirmative.” – Soldier nodded. – “So, who is next?”

\- “Medic. Go on. Maybe you will say something about yourself?” – Engineer cheered on the medic.

Medic sighted and put down his book.

\- “Mein name zis Edgar Schneider und I vill be your medic. 29 years old, I was born in little village in Deutschland. Anything else?” – Medic ended.

\- “No. Everythink is alright.” – Spy said. He looked at Pyro and Sniper, The last two who needed introduction.

\- “Who want to be the first to start? Pyro? Sniper?” – Engineer asked.

\- “I will go then.” – Sniper stood up. – “My name is Jack Anderson. I'm Sniper. 32 years old, from Australia. I hope we will have great time together.”

\- “He doesn’t sound very Australian.” – Scout whispered

Suddenly he felt Sniper’s eyes on him. Sniper knew.

\- “I still have ears, you know?” – Sniper said calmly. But everyone somehow knew he was very angry at young Bostonian.

Everyone was now looking at poor Pyro who started mumbling.

\- “Mhm mhame him ih Haleh Hevahns…” - Pyro started.

Nobody understood a thing.

\- “Erm. Pyro. Maybe you should try writing it?” – Spy asked, giving the fire-loving maniac a sheet of paper and pencil that he took from the inner pocket of his suit.

Pyro started scrabbling some words, and at the same time Sniper asked the young spy.

\- “Ey. Do you have paper and pencils around you every time?”

\- “Of course.” – Spy smiled. – “I like to draw. So every time I feel like drawing something I just take out paper and start sketching.”

Sniper nodded and Pyro signaled that it was finished. Everyone looked at the sheet of paper and started reading it.

“My name is Alex Evans. Born in America. 25 years old. Pyro. I hope we will do miraclesa!”

To everyone’s surprise, at the end there was no dot. It was small heart.

\- “So… he is a gay.” – Scout shot out, with disappointment in his voice.

To pyro’s surprise, everyone hit Scout on the back of his head.

\- “WHAT WAS THAT FAH!” – He shouted very angry.

\- “That was for this disappointment in your voice.” – Spy answered.

\- “Gay or not. He is still our teammate.” – Engie added.

\- “But why the heart though?” – Soldier asked curiously.

\- “Well… People can learn not to do dots but other things to end words with. I, for example, always ended words with little star.” – Heavy said.

\- “I think you mean sentences.” – Engie said.

\- “That too.” – Heavy answered.

Everyone just sighted and started eating, getting ready for the match that was supposed to start.

But Pyro didn’t eat anything. Not only because he had mask on, it was also because he was really she. It hurt her that their teammates don’t know about her gender, but it understandable. Not only did Team Fortress rules said no females in the group but she was scared that their teammates will start seeing her as weak or a burden to the team, just like her family.

No, she thought, they are not like her family. At least it seems that they are not like them. But she was still curious, why does Team Fortress not let women work in this project as mercenaries.

She was truly lucky to be in the project through. Thanks to the General, she was put here, he saw something in her, like he saw in each member of the project. And it did help her that her name is Alex, an unisex name.

\- “Get ready everyone. The match will start soon.” – Engineer started. – “I will get dishes to the dishwasher, and you get your weapons and go to the exit. We will need to go out in few minutes.” – He stopped at Pyro’s dish and saw the untouched hamburger. – “Oh. I understand if you are too stressed to eat this. New people around and this mask. I’m pretty sure you don’t want anyone to see your face huh? If you want, I can pack it for later, so you will eat this after the match, when nobody will be around. Unless you are vegetarian. So? How about this idea?” – He asked the flame-loving mercenary. Pyro nodded and Engie took the burger and put it on the counter for now.

Everyone did as the oldest member said. While everyone went for their weapons, old Texan stopped the blue spook.

\- “You do know who will be your second-in-command?” – He asked the young leader.

\- “Unfortunately, not yet.” – Spy said. – “What if I…” - He started but was stopped by Engie.

\- “You will do great, son. You may be a bad leader at the beginning, but you will learn everything. I also hope you will choose a good person for your second. It will be easier for everyone.” – Engie smiled.

Spy nodded silently and went to the exit.

Maybe Engineer will be his second-in-command? He is older than all of them, and seems he knows better.

Spy was cut off from his inner thoughts by Soldier who got ready for their exit.

\- “Ready?” – He asked spy.

\- “Yeah. Let’s go.” – Spy said.

And everyone left their base and went for their spawn base, to start their first match together.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
Please review it or any other stuff if you did!


End file.
